


Tale of a Sleeping Prince

by phoenixwaller



Series: Sleeping Soulmates [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brief mention of JJBella, Falling In Love, Kissing, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Soulmates, Vicchan Lives, Victuuri Big Bang 2018, Yuuri growing up, implied future otayuri, like really long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: In a world where soulmates exist, but may not be alive at the same time, those born first become "sleepers." They go into self-induced hibernation that can last centuries until their soulmate is of age, and close physical distance.At the age of 12 Yuri Katsuki sees a photo of the living legend, the oldest known sleeper, Victor Nikiforov. It sets in motion a desire to get close to the other man by training to be a caretaker. Eventually he finds himself in Saint Petersburg Russia, ready to work as close to the sleeping man, but as he approaches the Living Legend awakens.





	Tale of a Sleeping Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to my fic for the 2018 Victuri Big Bang! And a big thanks to [ComeOnAndRockMyFandom](http://comeonandrockmyfandom.tumblr.com/) for their amazing art.
> 
> First, this fic comes with a brief but necessary history lesson.
> 
>   * Russia and England earliest interactions: 1553
>   * Development of the Poodle: 15th and 16th centuries in Germany and France
>   * Victor going to sleep: Around 1575
>   * Tea introduced to Russia: 1638
>   * France Russia relations: 1702
>   * Founding of Saint Petersburg: May 27 1703
> 

> 
> There, now that the history is out of the way, some things will make more sense toward the end of the fic. 
> 
> Second, though it's not stated, Chris does speak Russian in this fic. It's kinda a prerequisite for his work. So that should eliminate any confusion there. 
> 
> Finally, thanks to the amazing [Darth_Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Claire/pseuds/Darth_Claire) for being a beta on this fic. Make sure to check out their [Drunk, Naked, and Riding a Zamboni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410458)

“Good morning class,” Nakamura-sensei said as she took her place at the front of the room. “Please open your textbooks to page one-hundred fifty-seven. Today we’re going to learn about the people commonly referred to as sleepers.”

The classroom full of twelve-year-olds buzzed with anticipation.

“Nakamura-sensei,” Yuri Katsuki asked, raising his hand. “Is it true that the sleepers are waiting for their soulmates?”

The teacher smiled. “That’s right Katsuki-chan. Who else can tell me something they already know about the sleepers?”

Another hand went up. “Most of the sleepers go to sleep in their twenties, and don’t wake up until their soulmate finds them,” a girl at the front of the class said.

The teacher nodded. “Close, though it’s a bit more complicated than that. Who else?”

Another hand, this one belonging to a boy. “Some sleepers wait hundreds of years.”

Nakamura-sensei nodded again. “That’s right. Now it seems most of you are already aware of the sleepers, so now it’s time to learn more about them. You never know when you’ll need to know it. While most of you will meet your matches among your peers, some of you may become sleepers yourselves, others are destined for those currently sleeping.”

Nakamura-sensei turned to the whiteboard and picked up a marker. “Let’s start with what we already know.” She made a dash and wrote the kanji for _Soulmate_ in bold strokes. Beneath that she added a dash for age, and another for duration. She then turned back to the class.

“You’ll learn a lot about the sleepers over the years. There are elements within each major religion tied to their presence, and entire industries dedicated to ensuring that they are kept safe and comfortable until the time that their soulmate finds them. But for now we’ll start with the basics, and a good place to begin is with the oldest known sleeper, Victor Nikiforov of Russia.”

Yuri looked down at his textbook, and his breath caught in his throat. The man in the photo was stunning. Silver hair grown over centuries of slumber fanned around his masculine yet delicate features, draping over him and pooling on the floor. He rested on a chaise, and almost looked as if he had simply laid down for a nap.

For just a second Yuri allowed himself the wish of growing up to be the one to wake him. He couldn’t imagine anybody more beautiful in the entire world.

“Nakamura-sensei?” a girl in the class asked.

“Yes?”

“How does one know when they’ve met their soulmate?”

Yuri looked up, eager for the answer.

“Nobody can quite explain it, but you’ll feel what is known as a soul pull. You’ll be drawn to the other person and they back to you. It’s theorized that that’s also how the sleepers know when their soulmate is nearby.”

“A soul pull? What’s it feel like?” the same girl asked.

Nakamura-sensei smiled. “It’s different for everybody, and you’ve got a few years before you need to worry about them. But when it happens you’ll know.”

Yuri turned back to the photo in his textbook.

He wanted to be near the beautiful man, even if he wasn’t the one destined for him.

“Nakamura-sensei?” Yuri asked.

“Yes Katsuki-chan?”

“Who takes care of the sleepers?”

The teacher smiled softly. “They’re known simply as caretakers. They used to be aligned to the various religions, but in the past few centuries have become mostly independent. Now it’s a specialized field that includes day to day tasks of ensuring the wellbeing of sleepers while they slumber. Others may study similar fields, such as reacclimation and reeducation for those asleep long enough to need help adjusting to modern life.”

“Thank you,” Yuri said before turning his attention back to his textbook.

His fingers traced over the sweeps of silver hair, and he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Yuri brushed a fallen leaf from the pages of the book on sleepers. He could just hear the soft snores of his toy poodle, Vicchan, coming from near his feet.

“Come on nerd,” somebody said, ruffling his hair. “Let’s go skating.”

Yuri looked up and smiled. “Hi Nishigori.” He looked around. “Hi Yuko.”

Yuko took a seat next to him on the bench and peered over the edge of the book. “Victor again?” she asked.

Yuri nodded. “Did you know he was a prince?”

“Really?” Yuko asked.

Yuri nodded. “At least historians think he was. Caretaker records seem to indicate that he was asleep before Saint Petersburg was established as a city, which would mean that he was moved along with the other royal sleepers when it became the seat of government.”

“Somebody else could have moved him,” Nishigori argued.

Yuri shook his head. “Sleepers are rarely moved, unless they’re in danger. That’s what makes the mass move to Saint Petersburg so interesting. It’s one of only a handful of mass movements, and he was there from the beginning. Only royals would have been there at first.”

Yuko bumped her shoulder into Yuri’s. “You’re really dedicated to learning about him.”

Yuri blushed. “Not _just_ him. I need to learn everything I can about sleepers if I want to be a caretaker. He’s a good place to start is all, as we’ve learned so much because of how long he’s been asleep. He’s a living legend.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Nishigori said. “Come skate with us.”

Yuri took one more glance at the sleeping figure gracing the pages of the book before closing it and waking Vicchan so they could walk to the rink.

* * *

Yuri wrung his hands as he waited for his mother to finish talking to the last guests of the night. A printout of an email sat beside him.

“Yuri!” Hiroko said, turning. “What was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

Yuri bit his lip. “Kaasan… about college…”

Hiroko waited for a moment. “Yes dear? What about college? Did you pick one?”

“I… um… yes?”

She beamed. “Well? Where are you going? Fukuoka? Tokyo?”

“D…” Yuri paused and took a breath. “I’m going to study in Detroit, in the US.”

Hiroko’s smile faltered, but didn’t fade. “Will this school get you closer to that silver-haired Russian sleeper?”

“I think so… yes,” Yuri nodded. “They have a special training sanctuary, and one of the world’s foremost experts on sleepers teaches there. I’ve already been accepted into his program. Many of the students have gone on to work in prestigious sanctuaries, including the one where Victor is.”

Hiroko walked over and wrapped her arms around him. “You’ve wanted to be close to that man since the first time you saw him. If you think this is the way, then you know we’ll support you.”

Yuri looked at his mother, tears in his eyes. “Really?”

Hiroko smiled softly. “What mother could ever stand in the way of her child’s dream?”

Yuri hugged his mother tight. “Arigato.”

* * *

Yuri had his key halfway into the handle before he realized that the door was unlocked.

“Guess my new roommate is here,” he muttered as he shifted an armful of books in order to make his way through the door.  He walked in and immediately yelped as something small and furry ran across his path.

“Get back here!”

Yuri watched the man he could only assume was his new roommate dart after the furry creature. “Got you!” he said, holding up a hamster in triumph. The man turned, and a wide smile split his face. “Hi!” he said. “You must be my roommate! Phichit Chulanont!”

Yuri shifted the books again and held out a hand, which was shaken by the one not holding a hamster. “Yuri Katsuki.”

Phichit eyed the stack of books. “Is that just for this semester?”

Yuri smiled and carried the books to the table. He set them down with a sigh of relief. “And a few more that Professor Cialdini suggested I read.”

Phichit bent to examine the titles. “Whoah! Half of these are in Russian! I thought you said Professor Cialdini, so aren’t you in the sleeper studies program?”

Yuri smiled and ran a hand over his hair. “Yes, but I want to work at a sanctuary in Russia, so I’m dual majoring in Sleeper Studies and Russian.”

“Braver than I am,” Phichit laughed.

“You seem to know who Professor Cialdini is,” Yuri said as he wandered to his room and let Vicchan out of his kennel. He held his collar as Phichit introduced the hamster. “Are you in the sleeper studies program too?”

“Ciao Ciao?” Phichit asked.

Yuri laughed. “I’ve never heard him called that before, but it fits.”

Phichit grinned. “I’m minoring in some elements of the sleeper program, with Ciao Ciao overseeing my work.”

“Really?” Yuri asked. “I didn’t know he oversaw people seeking minors.”

Phichit shrugged. “I asked. Besides, he’s one of the best and if my business is going to thrive I need to not screw things up.”

“Business?” Yuri asked.

Phichit’s grin widened. “Yep. I started it back home, and I’m one of the first, if not _the_ first. I craft extended digital profiles for those who are about to become sleepers, and help them secure their existing internet presence so that they can recover their accounts when they awaken.”

“Really?” Yuri asked. “Why?”

Phichit nodded. “Nowadays people who browse the online sleeper registries want to know more if they feel a soul pull. We know things like ages, and birthplaces in most cases, but those little things like favorite foods, songs, movies… none of that’s recorded in the basic profiles. So I help make extended profiles. I’ve already made some for people back in Thailand, and when Ciao Ciao saw my work he agreed that this is a niche that could be filled. My major is in digital information and archiving, but I needed the sleeper studies to really hone in on what sleepers will need.”

“Wow…” Yuri’s mind immediately went to Victor and his silver hair. He wondered what his profile would have in it.

“Thinking of somebody in particular?” Phichit teased.

Yuri felt his face heat with a blush. “Not really?”

Phichit leaned in. “I accidentally went into your room when I was looking for mine. Posters of the world’s most famous sleeper all over your walls? A second major in Russian? Are you sure that you haven’t felt a soul pull?”

Yuri sighed. “I want to work in the facility that houses him, but… I don’t think I’ve had what you would call a soul pull. I just want to be close to him.”

“Sounds like a soul pull to me,” Phichit said, flopping on the couch and allowing the hamster to roam his stomach.

Yuri took a seat in the chair opposite the couch. “No, it couldn’t have been. I was only twelve the first time I saw him. That’s far too young.”

“Why?” Phichit asked. “From what I understand there are no rules. People tend to feel the urge to look for their mate in sanctuaries in their late teens and into their mid-twenties, but there’s nothing saying you can’t feel it earlier.”

“But twelve?”

Phichit shrugged. “It could happen.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Have you seen him? He’s beautiful. I bet tons of people think they feel a pull to him. And why would a prince be destined for me?”

“Why not?” Phichit argued. “He obviously wasn’t destined for anybody before now, and he’s not a prince anymore, that royal line is long gone.”

Yuri sighed, and was saved by a whine. “I need to take Vicchan for a walk.”

* * *

Yuri sat and watched in awe as one of the other people in the sleeper studies program, Annette, struggled to remain awake. Her head bobbed between Celestino’s questions.

“Stay with us Annie,” Celestino urged. “Have you filed a sleeper’s will?”

“Yes.” Annette nodded. “I need to get to the sanctuary.”

“You’re at the sanctuary,” Celestino replied. “They’re prepping your cubby now. We’re doing the pre-sleep questionnaire.”

“So tired,” she mumbled.

“Your parents are on the way,” Celestino said. “Can you stay awake a bit longer for them?”

Annette nodded, but Yuri wondered how much she understood.

The door opened and all eyes except Annette’s turned to see Phichit slip into the room. He held up a hand in apology and made his way over to Yuri.

“What’d I miss?” Phichit asked softly, setting down his book bag.

“We got the call about forty-five minutes ago,” Yuri whispered. “Annie’s sleep pull finally overwhelmed her. Her roommate called the sanctuary and Celestino had us all meet here.”

“Wasn’t it a bit fast?” Phichit whispered back. “I only got the details for her digital profile yesterday.”

Yuri shrugged. “She might have been too busy to recognize the early signs. She was supposed to present a thesis in a few weeks.”

“I’m going to talk to the students Annie,” Celestino said. “Your parents will be here soon so you can talk to them before going to sleep, ok?”

She nodded again, but was having obvious difficulty resisting.

“Thanks for coming everyone, especially on such short notice,” Celestino said. “I wanted everybody here for a couple reasons. The first is that you all need to know how to handle how sleepers arrive in the sanctuaries you work in. Preferably they arrive like Annie here, and can answer some basic questions while you prepare a cubby, and will have recognized the signs at least a few days in advance and started preparation. But you can see that even in this best case scenario, the pull is overwhelming and anything you ask needs to be simple. There will be times where the onset is so strong that you’ll have to rely on friends and relatives to give biographical information.”

Celestino paused. “The other thing I wanted you to note was Annie’s age. She’s toward the upper age range of one entering sleep at twenty-five. While there are older sleepers, it’s uncommon.”

“Are there extra health concerns for older sleepers?” a Chinese student named Cao Bin asked.

Celestino shook his head. “Only if they already had an existing health condition.”

“Is it true that older sleepers tend to be longer sleepers?” Sara, one of the Crispino twins, asked.

Celestino nodded. “There does seem to be some indication that older sleepers tend to sleep longer, possibly to act as a buffer to increasing life spans when they meet their soulmates. But the science of this theory is still in its infancy and will take decades if not centuries to prove or disprove.”

A door on the other side of the room opened and one of the caretakers stuck their head in and nodded at Celestino. He nodded back and the door closed again.

Celestino knelt next to Annette again. “Annie, your cubby is almost ready. The caretakers would like to get you bathed and into a sleeping gown while we wait for your parents.”

Annette nodded, and the door opened again, two caretakers with a wheelchair helping the nearly asleep woman into it and taking her from the room.

Phichit stuck his hand up as the door closed. “Ciao Ciao?”

Celestino turned. “Yes Phichit?”

“What will happen to her degree?”

Celestino nodded. “The academic advisors convened a special presentation for her work so far as soon as she notified us of the signs. Her degree was awarded this morning.”

A murmur ran through the class, and Michele Crispino cut in, “What if she hadn’t been so close? Most of us are far younger, and might have a year or more of study left.”

Celestino nodded. “It’s not uncommon for students to become sleepers, and many colleges have developed archive systems so that one can resume their studies upon awakening with only a handful of required catch-up classes. Though we don’t know how well that system will work for those who sleep longer than a few decades.”

The door burst open and two middle-aged people came through, holding hands and looking as if they’d rushed to get there. “Annie!” the woman cried.

Celestino walked over. “Helen? Dave?”

The woman nodded, while her husband’s hand tightened around her shoulders.

Celestino nodded again. “Annie’s being prepped. She was still awake a few minutes ago, but barely. They’re going to bring her back here once she’s bathed and dressed. You’ll probably only have a few minutes before she’ll be unable to resist.”

Tears started streaming down Helen’s cheeks.

“There, there dear,” Dave said, kissing her hair. “It’s not so bad. When she wakes up it’ll be to meet the love of her life.”

“But we might never talk to her again,” Helen cried, “or only see her here in the sanctuary.”

Dave turned his wife in his arms and looked in her eyes. “We can talk to her here. She won’t be able to respond, but a part of her will hear us. I promise.”

“Really?” Helen asked.

“If I’m correct, you were a sleeper yourself, weren’t you?” Celestino asked.

Dave nodded. “Thirty years. My parents were much older when I woke, but everything I’d missed was worth it to meet Helen.”

Several girls let out a collective “aw.”

Another hand went up, from a friend of the Crispinos named Emil. “Sir? Does a tendency to become a sleeper run in families?”

Celestino shook his head. “That’s been theorized, but ultimately has never been proven. It’s believed that we just take more notice when parents or grandparents were sleepers, but there are just as many from non-sleeper families.”

The door to the main portion of the sanctuary opened and Annie was wheeled back in, hair loose and dressed in a long sleeping gown.

“Annie!” Helen cried, running to kneel at her daughter’s feet.

“Mom?” Annette blinked. Her head lolled up. “Dad?”

Dave walked over and rested his hand on her shoulder. “Thanks for waiting for us sweetheart. I know it’s hard to resist.”

“Dad I’m so tired,” she slurred, sleep thick in her voice.

“I know. You’ll be asleep in a few minutes, and when you wake up your soulmate will be there to greet you.”

Annette smiled softly. “Soulmate.”

“Honey, we love you so much,” Helen said. “Never forget that.”

Annette rolled her head to look at her mother. “Love you too mom.” She blinked several times, eyes drooping more with each, and Yuri wondered if her eyes would open again the last time.

“It’s time,” Celestino said, resting his hand on Helen’s shoulder as she cried against her daughter’s knee.

Celestino turned. “Yuri, Phichit and… Sara. You’re with me. We’ll escort her to her cubby.”

Yuri and Phichit stood, avoiding the glares from Michele as they walked away with the sister he was so protective of. Celestino took the handles of the wheelchair, leading them from the room as Sara moved beside Helen and Dave to talk to them.

They walked past cubbies of sleepers, voices muted despite the fact that they would only wake for a soul pull. Then they were standing next to the empty cubby, daybed ready with crisp linens and soft blankets draped over it.

Dave and Helen helped Annette from her wheelchair and up the step to the bed, voices soft as she laid down and got comfortable. It was as Helen turned her face into her husband’s chest to cry that Yuri knew that Annette had gone to sleep.

“Phichit,” Celestino said. “Activate her extended digital profile.”

Phichit moved to a panel on the side of the cubby and brought up the custom interface for his booming business, typing quickly.

“Yuri, Sara,” Celestino said. “Note the time of sleep in her basic information, and make sure there are no missing bits of information.”

Yuri nodded and approached a mobile terminal where he and Sara reviewed the data.

Celestino walked over to Helen and Dave, and stood with them near his sleeping student.

“Yuri?” Sara asked.

Yuri blinked. “Yes?”

“Time of sleep?”

Yuri blinked again, then looked at the clock. “Sorry.” He squinted despite his glasses. “Eleven fifty-seven a.m.”

Sara nodded. “Confirmed. All other information appears in order.”

Yuri reviewed the data and added his sign-off to the file before returning his attention to the sleeping woman and her parents. Dave had Helen in his arms, lips pressed against her hair as she cried.

He wondered if Victor’s parents had cried when the silver-haired man went to sleep. If they’d waited in vain for him to wake up.

* * *

Celestino paced at the front of the class, voice animated as he spoke.

“Now some sleepers will never go through a maintenance awakening, being asleep for far too short a time to require it. But longer sleepers will often fall into predictable patterns of waking every five to ten years for a few hours.

“For example,” Celestino changed the slide and Yuri smiled as Victor’s image appeared, “Victor Nikiforov wakes for approximately five hours every seven years. It’s actually an anticipated event in Russia, and many flock to the sanctuary that houses him to see him move for even a few minutes.”

“How aware are sleepers during maintenance awakenings?” Michele asked.

Celestino shook his head. “Barely. It’s more difficult than prep, because the sleep pull is even stronger. A maintenance awakening is just the body acting on basic needs, and during that time you’ll need to refresh their cubby, bathe and groom them, get as much food and water into them as possible, and make sure they use the toilet. If you have a long-term sleeper with a known pattern you can prep, but it can happen at any time between the first five to ten years, and until you can establish a pattern for a sleeper you will need to be vigilant. However, there are signs to look for, and that’s what we’re covering today. We’ll start with…”

The door to the classroom burst open and a freshman in the program stuck his head in. “It’s a soul pull!”

Excited chatter filled the air and Celestino clapped twice to get everybody’s attention. “Ok everybody, you know what to do. Cao Bin, Emil and Michele are with me. The rest of you in the observation balconies.”

Yuri stuffed his book in his bag and took one last longing look at Victor’s image on the screen before falling into line with his classmates as they left the classroom and climbed the stairs to the observation balconies of the sanctuary.

They followed the excited chatter until they reached the hall where the sleeper had awakened. Yuri pushed through and managed to find a good spot overlooking the cubby. He sat on the walkway, legs dangling over the edge, while people crowded around behind him for a look.

“Who’s the sleeper?” somebody whispered above him.

“Isabella Yang,” another student replied. “Bio says she was on vacation about fifteen years ago when the sleep pull hit. She didn’t have enough time to get home so sought sanctuary here.”

“Do we know who the soulmate is yet?” a third voice asked.

The second replied. “Not yet, but the maple leaf tattoo suggests Canadian.”

“I just checked visitor sign-ins for today,” a fourth voice said. “The only one from Canada was a Jean-Jacques Leroy.”

Yuri watched as Jean-Jacques wiped tears from Isabella’s face. Both were smiling, hands on each other as they introduced themselves.

“Sweet, isn’t it?” Phichit asked, taking a seat next to Yuri. “I always love to watch this.”

Yuri nodded, smiling as the new couple leaned in for their first kiss.

“Too bad more sanctuaries don’t have good places to observe. Whenever I was lucky enough to be there for a soul pull in Thailand I’d have to either fight to the front of the crowd or hop and hope to see something.”

“This is a teaching sanctuary,” Yuri pointed out. “Not much point in using it to teach if we can’t see to learn.”

“True” Phichit replied. “How long was she asleep?”

“Fifteen years?” Yuri replied, hoping he’d heard right.

“Not bad. A bit of reacclimation, but mostly in tech developments.”

Yuri nodded and turned his attention back to the couple below them, still completely lost in each other.

Finally Celestino and the other students were able to approach and start their post-awakening interviews. Yuri felt the crowd thin behind him.

“Come on,” Phichit said, standing.

Yuri cast one last look at the couple below and stood. He followed Phichit out of the sanctuary.

“Always such a sweet sight,” Phichit declared once outside of the building. He stretched. “For somebody to wait so long to find the one person they’re destined to be with.”

Yuri nodded and sighed. He walked over and leaned against a railing overlooking the gardens around the sanctuary.

“Victor again?” Phichit asked, joining Yuri.

Yuri nodded.

“He’ll wake up eventually,” Phichit said. “He wouldn’t have slept this long unless his soulmate was still to find him.”

“What if they died?” Yuri asked, kneeling, hands still on the railing above.

“Reincarnation hasn’t been disproven,” Phichit said. He took a seat next to Yuri. “Besides, sleepers have been known to die. It’s rare, but the theory is that if their soulmate doesn’t find them before they pass that the other half of the soul can’t survive.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better Phich.”

“All I’m saying is that there is every indication that he’s not woken up yet because he’s not supposed to.”

“Do you think he’ll be as happy when he does wake?” Yuri asked after several minutes.

“Why wouldn’t he be?”

Yuri turned to look at his friend. “This isn’t the world he knew. Not even close. He wouldn’t even recognize the oldest buildings in Saint Petersburg. He was asleep before the city was established. Now it’s a world where we can exchange information with somebody on the other side instantly. Travel that would have taken months or years, now takes hours or days. We’ve been to the moon. Even the most basic things like candles… they’re not essential light now. Now they’re decoration.”

“It won’t be easy,” Phichit said. “But he won’t be the first sleeper to face the challenges of adapting.”

“Will his soulmate be up to the task of helping him though?”

“They will if they’ve majored in Sleeper Studies.”

Yuri sighed. “It’s not me Phichit.”

“You’re more dedicated to him than anybody else in the program. They all see him as an interesting subject. You worry about his feelings, about him as a person. That means something.”

“It doesn’t mean I’m his soulmate though.”

“It doesn’t mean that you’re not either. Face it, the only way you’ll know for sure is when you’re facing his cubby, close enough for his soul to sense yours.”

Yuri squeezed his eyes shut.

“Yuri?” Phichit asked after a minute.

“Yes?”

“Why haven’t you gone to Saint Petersburg? A lot of people go on sanctuary tours before or during college. But as far as I can tell this is the only one you’ve been to outside of Japan. I’ve never even seen you more than glance at the online sleeper registries. Why not go?”

“Because I’m not it Phichit. I’m just going to go and work there. My goal is to make his sleep the best it can be, and hopefully see his smile… and his eyes… when his soulmate does find him.”

Phichit sighed and stood. He put his hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “Come on. The next class is starting soon.”

* * *

Yuri set aside his glasses and rubbed at his eyes before returning his attention to the textbook in front of him.  

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

Phichit opened the door, steaming mug in hand. “I thought you could use some tea.”

Yuri smiled. “Thanks Phich.”

Phichit flopped on Yuri’s bed. “I can’t believe your last final is tomorrow.”

Yuri took a sip of the tea and hummed. “I just hope I pass.”

“You’ll pass, and I’ll have to get a new roommate.”

“It’s not a given I’ll pass.”

Phichit stood, walked over and grabbed Yuri’s textbook.

“Hey!” Yuri protested.

Phichit flipped through and grinned. “Why do long-term sleepers not have language problems upon awakening?”

“Come on Phich, give me my book.”

“Nope, this is quiz time. Now answer the question.”

Yuri sighed. “Brain scans of sleepers indicate that some areas of the brain remain active during sleep, including the speech centers. Therefore they learn the changes in speech patterns even in slumber.”

“Give me further evidence of this hypothesis.”

Yuri grumbled. “Fine. In the few documented cases where a sleeper was moved to a different country with a large enough difference in base language, this development does not occur. It’s theorized that this is because they have no understanding of the second language to build upon. But if a sleeper was multilingual to start, they can adapt to changes in whatever languages they were fluent in before sleep.”

“Good!” Phichit declared. “Next question. What is the evolutionary argument for this continued learning?”

“Because people probably died, not understanding dangers in a language they didn’t recognize. Those who had a genetic predisposition to brain activity and continued learning were therefore more likely to survive to pass on those genes. Happy?”

Phichit flipped through the book again. “Describe the physiological changes in sleepers.”

“Decreased metabolic rate. Any caloric intake prior to sleep or during maintenance awakenings is processed at a severely depressed rate. While many compare this kind of sleep to hibernation, it’s a much more extreme version. Many sleepers develop a protective layer to their skin to retain moisture.”

Phichit smiled and passed back the textbook. “Yuri, you’re ready. Tell me why you’re really nervous.”

Yuri chewed his lip.

“Ah,” Phichit replied. “I see. Still no word?”

Yuri shook his head. “Maybe I should just apply to grad school instead.”

“I’d be for that,” Phichit grinned. “But Yuri, it’s one of the most well-known sanctuaries in the world because of Victor. I’m sure they have tons of applicants every year. They’re probably just still deciding.”

“What if I don’t get in Phich?”

“Then you go on your graduation trip there anyway. See if Victor wakes up, and quietly figure out where they hire from, then get in there.”

Yuri rested his head on folded arms. “I only want to be there.”

“Soul pull,” Phichit singsonged.

“Not now Phich.”

Phichit sighed and stood. “Fine. Get some sleep though. You still have a final tomorrow.”

Yuri watched Phichit leave, then flopped on his bed. His eyes wandered to the nearest poster of Victor.

“I just want you to be happy…” he said as his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Katsuki,_

_First I would like to thank you for your patience during this application process. We had a large number of suitable applicants and it was a difficult decision._

_That said, I’m pleased to inform you that your application and interviews were quite impressive, and combined with a glowing recommendation from your professor, Dr. Cialdini, we’ve decided to offer you a position in the Saint Petersburg Sleeper Sanctuary._

_We look forward to working with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Yakov Feltsman_

Yuri stared at the email. He pinched his arm, wincing at the slight pain.

“Phichit!”

The sound of running and Yuri’s door flew open. “Yuri!”

Phichit stopped and blinked. “You screamed?”

Yuri pointed at his laptop.

Phichit moved and leaned over Yuri’s shoulder to read, fingers tightening with each line. “Yuri! You did it! You got a job in the sanctuary where Victor is!”

“It’s real? It’s not a dream?”

Phichit hugged Yuri. “Congratulations Yuri. I have to hate you now, cause now I’ll really have to get a new roommate.”

Yuri turned enough to hug Phichit in return.

* * *

Yuri leaned over and put his fingers through the grate of the carrier. “We’re almost there Vicchan.”

There was a whine from the carrier.

“Look at the bright side,” Yuri tried. “You’re small enough I was able to get you in the cabin. Any bigger and you’d have to be in the hold.”

Another whine followed by a huff.

Yuri smiled and sat back up. He looked out the window at the expanse of trees. “I wish we could have gone home for a few days…”

Another whine from the carrier.

“I know.” Yuri replied. “But there’s nothing I can do about it. I think we’re over Estonia now, so it won’t be much longer.”

The man in the seat next to him leaned over and clucked at Vicchan. “It’s ok,” he said, voice curling around a French accent.

Yuri looked at the man and smiled. “Thanks.”

The man smiled, green eyes glinting. “It can’t be easy for them.”

Yuri returned the smile. “No. But I don’t have much choice, and this is better than the hold.”

“Chris Giacometti,” the man said, holding out a hand.

Yuri returned the gesture. “Yuri Katsuki.”

“And where are you headed with such an adorable pup Yuri?”

Yuri chuckled. “We’re headed to Saint Petersburg. I’m starting a new job there.”

“Really? That sounds exciting.”

Yuri nodded. “I was accepted for a position in the Saint Petersburg Sleeper Sanctuary.”

Chris’s eyes lit up. “What do you know? That’s where I’m headed too!”

Yuri chuckled. “Soul pull from one of the registries.”

“Alas,” Chris said, dramatically laying his hand over his heart. “I have yet to feel the pull.”

“What brings you there then?”

Chris reached into a bag stowed under his seat and pulled out several sheaths of paper. “I’m a historian, and writing a new book about the sanctuary’s most famous resident.”

Yuri’s eyes widened. “You’re writing a book on Victor?”

Chris winked. “That would be the one. We all think we know so much, but I know there’s a deeper story to tell. So I’m going to start at the sanctuary, see what threads I can find there and follow them. Was he born in Moscow, or another city? How close to the central royal line was he? How did the royal family at the time treat sleepers? Was it abdication by absentia, or will he awaken with some expectation of a royal heritage?”

“I thought we knew all that…” Yuri said, cocking his head.

“Ah, but do we? A lot has been presumed based on what could be found in Saint Petersburg, but when seats of power get moved, history gets rewritten. There might be a whole different story that is yet to emerge.”

“Wow…”

“So why are you coming here?” Chris asked. “Your accent says you’re not from the US, and it doesn’t sound Russian either. Why a job so far from home?”

Yuri felt his cheeks redden slightly. “I… uh… I’ve always wanted to work here.”

“Victor?” Chris teased.

“I… uh… No!” Yuri protested, earning a laugh from Chris.

“I don’t blame you,” Chris said. “Anybody who has even the slightest interest in sleepers is fascinated by him to some extent.”

“Really?”

“You’re talking to a man writing a book on him, remember?” Chris said with a wink.

Yuri smiled.

Chris returned the smile, then reached into his pocket. He pulled his wallet free and rummaged in it. “My card,” he said, handing one over. “Why don’t we take the visitor tour of the sanctuary together once you’re settled in?”

Yuri’s smile widened. “I’d like that.”

A chime sounded through the cabin, and the pilot announced that the plane was starting its descent into Saint Petersburg.

* * *

“Nice place you have here,” Chris said, sprawling across the couch.

“It’s a short-term rental,” Yuri said. “Just long enough to let me find an apartment.”

Chris looked around. “So this isn’t your place?”

Yuri shook his head. “I didn’t really have a good time to come out here, go back, and come again. This seemed the best plan.”

Yuri knelt and let Vicchan out of his carrier, who immediately jumped on Yuri’s knees and tried licking his face before running to sniff at Chris’s legs.

Chris laughed and picked up Vicchan, settling the dog in his lap. “He must smell my cat.”

“You have a cat?” Yuri asked, sitting in the chair across from the couch.

“Oui,” Chris replied, fingers in Vicchan’s fur.

“So how many times have you come out to research Victor before?”

Chris hummed and thought for a minute. “Three?”

“Really?”

Chris nodded. “Well, the first time I may have been young and thought I’d be the lucky one to wake him. But when I didn’t I wanted to learn more, so I started researching him on that first trip. This will be the first time I’ll be here for a maintenance though. I just hope I don’t miss it.”

Yuri froze.

“Yuri?” Chris asked after a minute.

“I forgot,” Yuri said.

“Forgot what?”

“That his maintenance is soon. They’ll probably be busy with prep.”

Chris laughed. “More likely they’ll be busy prepping for the onslaught of visitors hoping for a peek.”

Yuri frowned. “You’re right. Do you think we’ll even be able to get in?”

Chris’s laughter intensified. “You’re a new employee! I don’t think it’s in their best interest to keep you away.”

Yuri blushed. “Oh… yeah.”

“And I’m covered,” Chris continued. “I reserved my space on the public tours a few months ago. I snagged afternoon spots on the three days I thought were most likely.”

“Afternoon?”

Chris nodded. “Historically he wakes in the afternoon.”

“I… I didn’t know that.” Yuri frowned.

Chris smiled. “It’s not something that generally gets around. I only know because I’ve been allowed limited access to his record in the past and noticed the trend.”

“Oh…”

Chris grinned. “I know. Come with me tomorrow. You don’t officially start for a few days right?”

“Yeah?”

“Go in and introduce yourself. Say you’re available to help early if necessary, and ask if you can take the afternoon tour to familiarize yourself with the sanctuary. I’ve met the director a few times, and he’ll appreciate the initiative.”

“You think so?”

Chris nodded. “Yakov Feltsman acts and sounds like a grizzly bear, but in reality he’s no more dangerous than a stuffed toy.”

Yuri snickered, remembering the gruff man who’d interviewed him over video chats. “Ok. It does make sense to get a feel for the place before officially starting.”

“That’s the spirit!” Chris said, startling Vicchan, who hopped down from the couch and jumped into Yuri’s lap instead. “You’ll make your introductions in the morning, then get your first look at Victor in the afternoon.”

Yuri nodded, while butterflies swarmed in his stomach. “Ok.”

* * *

Yuri stared up at the imposing stone facade and swallowed. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“You can do this,” he muttered. “You’re an employee now.”

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He climbed the steps and pushed open the massive wooden door. The inside of the building was cool, and quiet in the way that only sanctuaries could be.

Yuri looked around and spied a stern looking woman sitting behind a wooden desk. He walked over.

“Hi… um…” he said, momentarily forgetting the Russian he’d learned.

“Tours for today are sold out,” the woman declared, pointing to a sign at the edge of the desk.

“I… um… no…” Yuri stammered as she glared. “My name is Yuri Katsuki. I’m a new hire expected to start in a few days, but I thought maybe I’d introduce myself this morning.”

“We’re very busy,” the woman, Lilia according to the nameplate on the desk, snapped.

“I know,” Yuri replied, toes turning inward. “But I thought, maybe with the excess traffic expected for Mr. Nikiforov’s maintenance, an extra hand might be useful.”

Lilia scowled and picked up a telephone from the desk. She punched a series of numbers into the base and waited.

“I have a Mr….” she looked at Yuri.

“Katsuki, ma’am,”

“Katsuki here. Says he’s a new hire and wanted to introduce himself.”

Lilia’s scowl deepened as she listened. Finally she hung up the phone and pointed to a staircase in an alcove. “Up those stairs and to the left,” she said. “It’s the office at the end of the hall.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Yuri said with a bow.

“Lilia,” she replied curtly.

“Lilia,” Yuri replied. “Thank you.”

She nodded and Yuri hustled toward the staircase. He noted the well worn stone as he climbed, climbed by thousands over the centuries. At the top he found himself staring down a long hall on his left side, with a large wooden door at the end. He took a deep breath and headed toward it.

“Come in,” a gruff voice said as Yuri knocked.

Yuri pushed open the door and blinked at the mix of ancient and modern mingling in the office. A large computer sat on a desk, with another monitor attached to a wall. A lightbox hung over a couch, which was occupied by a blond teen. Fabric panels attached to the stone walls reflected the light, making the room feel brighter than the small window would normally allow.

“Thank you for seeing me early sir,” Yuri said with a bow.

Yakov grunted and nodded. “Better early than late, though we’re extra busy right now.”

“Mr. Nikiforov’s maintenance, right?” Yuri asked.

Yakov nodded again. “Da. It could be as early as today, though I’m thinking it will probably be tomorrow.”

Yuri gaped. “You can pinpoint it that well?”

Yakov smiled briefly before it disappeared again. “He does have a routine. It makes our lives easier.”

“Wow…”

“I take it you’d like to get acquainted with the layout of the sanctuary before starting?”

Yuri nodded. “I thought it would be helpful.”

Yakov turned to his computer for a moment and squinted at the screen. “Let me see who’s free.”

Yuri fidgeted while the sounds of a game filtered over from the couch.

Yakov turned back. “Yuri!” he bellowed. “Go find Georgi!”

Yuri jumped. “I’m sorry sir… who?”

“Tch,” said the blond.

“Not you,” Yakov said, waving away Yuri’s confusion. “His name is Yuri too.”

“Why do I have to go find that lovesick fool?” Yuri asked, not looking up from his game.

“Because if you really want to work here next year you need to get used to me being your boss.”

“Fine,” Yuri sighed with every bit of teenage annoyance possible. He swung his legs over the edge of the couch and sulked off.

“We’ll have to figure out a way to not confuse you two,” Yakov said, turning back to his computer. “Maybe we’ll give Yuri a nickname.”

“You can call me Katsuki sir,” Yuri said. “It’s customary in Japan to refer to a person by their family name.”

Yakov studied Yuri for a moment. “That may be the simplest solution, but he needs to learn that just because I’m friends with his grandfather he won’t always get his way.”

“I don’t want to cause problems,” Yuri said.

Yakov waved the concern away. “He’ll get over it. What’s that famous video game character? The one that jumps?”

Yuri blinked. “Mario?”

Yakov snapped. “Mario, perfect. From now on Yura is Yurio.”

“What the hell?” the teen’s angry voice shouted from the door. “I go to find Georgi and you give me some kind of crap nickname?”

“That’s really not necessary,” Yuri protested, feeling Yurio’s eyes on him.

Yakov smiled, a mischievous glint to his eyes. “My facility, my right to assign nicknames… Yurio.”

“That’s not my name!”

Yakov chuckled. “It is now. Did you find Georgi?”

“Da,” Yurio sulked. “He’ll be here in a minute.” He flopped back onto the couch and resumed his game.

Yuri chewed his lip, wondering if he should say something, but a knock interrupted his thoughts.

“Ah, Georgi,” Yakov said. “This is Yuri Katsuki, the new caretaker. Why don’t you show him around, and see if you can get him on Mila’s tour this afternoon.”

“Yes sir,” Georgi said. He turned to Yuri and held out his hand. “Georgi Popovich.”

“Yuri Katsuki, nice to meet you.”

Georgi smiled. “Come on. I’ll show you the employee-only areas of the sanctuary.”

Yuri bowed again toward Yakov. “Thank you sir, for letting me look around early. And if you need me to help while it’s busy the next few days please let me know.”

Yakov nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Yuri turned and followed Georgi out of the room and down a hall perpendicular to the one Yuri had come in through.

“Up here are mostly administrative offices,” Georgi said as they walked. “They used to be the dorms from back in the days when caretakers were fewer and lived on site. This wing is facility management, public relations and sleeper records. The back side of the building is dedicated to the educational side of the sanctuary. Reacclimation classrooms and the like. Several students from local universities also have offices back there so they can conduct their research. They’re in and out at all hours, but you’ll get to know them all eventually.”

Georgi led them down a staircase and back onto the main level. He pointed up and Yuri could see cables bundled tightly together at the edges of the ceiling. “Cables for the sleeper terminals. Sometimes they come loose. If a terminal isn’t working look up there first.”

“You can’t secure them better?” Yuri asked, noting the thin clips that held the bundles to the stone.

Georgi shrugged. “Historical building. We have to be careful of every modification we make, especially in the public areas. Some bureaucrat didn’t want us drilling the stone more than a certain depth, so that was the most we could do.”

Yuri shook his head.

“Back here is where you’ll spend about half your time,” Georgi said, opening a door.

Inside Yuri saw a number of people, most were entering data into computers, though a few groups were clustered around tablets.

“Everyone,” Georgi called. “This is Yuri Katsuki. He’ll be starting here in a few days as a new caretaker.”

Several people came over and shook Yuri’s hand, welcoming him.

Once the people stopped greeting him Yuri was led to another room.

“Bathing and grooming facilities,” Georgi said as they poked their heads in. Yuri noticed several people moving about.

“Laundry,” Georgi announced a few more doors down.

Georgi stopped at the end of the hall. “This is the sanctuary’s medical clinic. Usually the nurse just deals with visitor scrapes and bruises from people tripping and bumping into the stone walls. But if you’re ever concerned about a sleeper come get them.”

Yuri nodded.

“And this,” Georgi said, “Is the sanctuary itself.” He pushed through another door. “Mila’s tour is about to start, so we’ll head back to the front.”

“Ok,” Yuri said.

“During most visitor hours you’re free to do your work as needed,” Georgi explained as they walked. “But for special days like this week you’ll have a stricter schedule. The public tours are packed,” he pointed to several caretakers carefully wiping soft cloths across the skin of sleepers, “so we try to make sure that everybody’s looking their best before the people come through.”

Yuri nodded, watching how the closer they got to the front of the building there were fewer caretakers working.

“There are five halls,” Georgi said. “The newer sleepers tend to be here in the first hall, closer to the front, though we use whatever cubby is open. We also sometimes rotate the older sleepers to cubbies farther into the building, but only if we need to make room in the younger sections where family and friends still come to visit.”

“So sleepers like Victor…?”

Georgi nodded. “They’re in the farthest hall.”

Then Georgi slowed, and came to a stop in front of a cubby. Yuri looked in to see a woman with wavy black hair asleep on an elegant bed.

“Georgi?” Yuri asked.

“Anya…” Georgi sighed.

“Huh?”

“I thought she was the one,” Georgi said softly. “Then she went to sleep. I keep hoping she’ll wake up for me.”

“Wouldn’t she have already?” Yuri asked. “Or not gone to sleep in the first place?”

Georgi sighed again. “Maybe the universe made a mistake in putting her to sleep.”

Yuri understood why Yurio had referred to Georgi as a lovesick fool. “Mila’s tour?” he prompted.

Georgi shook his head. “Right right. This way.”

Then they were back in the entrance hall,  Lilia informing people to wait while a security guard checked names against the ticket holder list.

Georgi led Yuri over to where a young woman with bright red hair stood. “Mila?”

Mila turned and smiled. “Hi Georgi. How’s Anya?”

Georgi pouted.

“Still asleep I take it,” Mila joked before turning to Yuri. “Who’s your friend?”

“Mila, this is Yuri Katsuki. He’s a new caretaker who’s going to start in a few days. I thought maybe he could join on your tour.”

Mila smiled and stuck out her hand. “Mila Babicheva. I run the afternoon tours.”

Yuri blinked.

Mila laughed. “I normally get that reaction. I think most people expect somebody older. But I like doing this, and started as soon as I was legal to work. I take classes in the mornings now and give the tours in the afternoon.”

“I see,” Yuri said.

“I’ll leave you in Mila’s hands,” Georgi said. “Her tour goes through all the halls, so I’m sure you’ll get a good look at everybody.”

Yuri nodded and watched Georgi walk away, then turned back to Mila.

“Pay attention now,” Mila said with a wink. “These sleepers are going to be your new charges.”

Yuri smiled and followed Mila over to where a small crowd had gathered. He spied Chris’s distinctive two-tone hair near one side and made his way over.

“Welcome everybody,” Mila said at the front. “We’ll get the tour started in just a few minutes. Now a few rules. Be mindful of each other, the walls and floor are made of stone and hurt to bump into, so try not to knock anybody over. Second, while you won’t awaken the sleepers, noises bounce from the walls, so please keep voices lowered. Finally, no entering the sleeper cubbies. Is that all understood?”

Heads nodded all around.

“Great!” Mila cheered. “Now I know most of you are here with the hopes of seeing Victor Nikiforov waking for his maintenance, but he’s not until the end of the tour. Please don’t rush. You never know when a first-time visitor will feel a soul pull, and we want to give both sleepers and guests the best chance of finding each other on every tour.”

Mila looked around. “Ok then, let’s get going!”

Mila led the way into the first hall, and Yuri fell in next to Chris as they walked.

“So did you get a chance to meet people?” Chris asked, voice low.

Yuri nodded. “A few. They’re pretty busy though.”

Chris chuckled. “I can imagine.”

Mila talked about the sleepers as they walked, pausing every once in a while when they reached the cubby of a notable person.

“Do you have the permission you need to study the records?” Yuri asked as they passed into the second hall. “Especially with it being so busy?”

Chris nodded. “I’m lucky in that director Feltsman is familiar with me and my work now. He’s cleared me for access, I just have to check in with Lilia on entering and leaving so they know when I’m here.”

Yuri nodded. “I see.”

The group stopped and Yuri turned to look at a dark-haired man slumbering.

“Now this is an interesting case,” Mila said. “This man is Otabek Altin, and he’s from what is now Kazakhstan, though when he came here it was still a part of the Soviet Union. But what makes him so interesting is that he’s displayed signs of a premature soul pull.”

Yuri’s eyes widened as Mila continued. He angled for a better look.

“Now for those of you not familiar with the term, this is a very rare phenomenon in which a sleeper feels a pull, but their soulmate is still too young. The staff here have an idea of his match, and think that they are feeling it as well, but isn’t aware as the signs can be greatly muted in teens and children. We’re excited to see if our expectations are correct, though it’ll likely be a few years.”

Hushed chatter as people discussed the implications before the group started moving again.

“Did you meet little blond Yuri?” Chris whispered as Yuri fell in beside him again.

“Yes?” Yuri replied, wondering why Chris asked.

Chris grinned. “Otabek’s vitals come up every time he’s near, and Yuri spends more and more time here.”

“Yakov said something about him working here.”

Chris nodded. “I’m not surprised. Wanting to be close is one of the signs.”

“So you think it’s him?”

Chris nodded. “It’ll probably be another three to five years before we’ll know though. It’s rare for a soul pull to complete before the younger person is eighteen.”

Yuri smiled. “Documented cases of premature soul pulls are so rare, I can’t wait to see it for myself and study it.”

Chris nodded again.

Then they were in the third hall, and Yuri felt his excitement building. He was about to see Victor in person for the first time.

Mila stopped more often in the third and fourth halls as the residents gained notoriety. There were members of the now defunct royal line, composers, and artists; names the world was waiting to hear from again.

Then she pushed open the doors to the fifth hall, and something stronger than anticipation started building in Yuri. His eyes kept drifting to the end of the hall, and time seemed to crawl as Mila continued the tour.

“Are you ok?” Chris whispered. “You’re a little pale.”

Yuri blinked several times. “Just… nervous?”

Chris’s eyes narrowed as he studied Yuri. “Let me know if you need to sit down.”

Yuri nodded. “Thanks.”

Chris studied him for a moment longer before returning his attention to the tour.

Yuri glanced again toward the cubby at the end of the hall, but couldn’t see into it. He wanted to run, to get a look at the cascading silver hair.

He wanted to know what color Victor’s eyes were, all he knew was that the books said they were blue.

“Ok everybody,” Mila said as the group started moving again. “The one you’re probably all here to see, Victor Nikiforov. Hopefully we’ll see him awaken for his maintenance.”

The chatter grew in volume as excitement ran through the visitors. Mila hushed them as they approached. She talked about what they knew of Victor’s history, but Yuri couldn’t focus as he tried to get a glimpse inside the cubby.

Then he saw it, the first falls of hair pooling on the floor.

Yuri’s feet carried him forward until he saw Victor resting on the lounge, and all the air was sucked from the room.

Victor’s fingers twitched.

“Look Mama,” a little boy said. “He’s waking up!”

Mila grinned. “It seems you’re all in for a treat, most were expecting his maintenance tomorrow.”

Victor groaned softly.

Yuri saw the blood drain from Mila’s face at the edge of his vision, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Victor, who made another noise.

“That’s not a maintenance,” Chris said, pushing through the crowd to where Mila stood. “That’s a pull! Get Yakov!”

Yuri’s eyes were trained on Victor even as Mila rushed to the panel at the side of the cubby and hit a button.

“Yakov!” Mila cried. “It’s Victor!”

“He’s early,” Yuri heard through a small speaker.

“It’s a pull!”

A clatter from the speaker. “I’ll be right there!”

Yuri took a step toward the cubby, unable to stop staring at the waking man. His focus narrowed until the only thing he was truly aware of was Victor.

Victor slowly rose, bracing his hands on the chaise. He looked around.

Yuri met Victor’s gaze.

His eyes were the clearest blue Yuri had ever seen.

Victor smiled.

Another step.

A body blocking his line of sight, and an agonized noise ripped from Yuri’s throat.

“I knew it!” the woman in front of him said. “I knew I’d wake him.”

Yuri whined.

Red hair as Mila moved the woman away. “It’s not you honey…”

“But…” the woman protested.

Yuri rushed into the opening and up to the edge of the cubby.

Footsteps pounding.

“Katsuki!”

Yuri realized Yakov was yelling… It didn’t matter.

Victor’s smile widened and formed a heart shape. He shifted and sat up, holding out a hand.

Yuri stepped into the cubby, hand outstretched until his fingers grazed Victor’s. The touch tingled through him.

Flashes of light, cameras from the cell phones.

Victor reached out another hand, and Yuri’s fit so well into them. Warmth against his palm, wrist, as Victor’s fingers traced the skin.

Victor looked up at him, as if Yuri was the only person in the world. “I knew you’d come,” he said softly.

More footsteps as the news spread.

Yuri felt a tear roll down his cheek. “I’m sorry I made you wait so long.”

Victor’s smile softened. He reached up to touch Yuri’s face, fingertips grazing the frames of his glasses. “The best things in life are worth waiting for.”

Yuri hiccupped a sob. “I… I always tried to push aside even the hope. You… you were a member of the royal family. I’m just… I’m just me.”

Victor’s thumb bumping over his knuckles. “Does any of that matter? You’re here now, with me.”

More tears down Yuri’s cheeks.

Victor managed to get Yuri to sit as he wiped the tears away. “You’re beautiful.”

Yuri laughed and sobbed at the same time. His hand moved to cup Victor’s cheek, fingertips brushing the hair he used to trace in his textbooks.

“What’s your name?”

Yuri smiled as Victor nuzzled into his palm. “Yuri… Yuri Katsuki.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you Yuri Katsuki. I’m Victor Konstantinovich Nikiforov, but please, call me Vitya.” He tilted his head. “Where are you from? Your features, I can’t place them.”

Yuri laughed. “I don’t think you’d have even heard of it. I’m from an island to the east, Japan.”

Victor’s smile widened again. “I want to know everything.”

Yuri laughed again as tears streamed down his cheeks. “There’s time to learn.”

Victor scooted closer, and Yuri allowed his fingers to weave into the long silver hair.

“May I kiss you Yuri?”

Yuri laughed, and cried, and nodded. “Yes!”

Victor leaned in, and Yuri’s eyes fluttered shut as their lips touched.

Victor’s lips were warm and soft, his fingers curled into the hairs on the back of Yuri’s neck. Every point of contact tingled.

“I’ve been dreaming of that first kiss,” Victor murmured when they parted, tipping his forehead against Yuri’s. “But my dreams didn’t do it justice.”

“Really?” Yuri hiccupped, tears flowing again.

“It was so much better,” Victor said, smiling.

Yuri smiled and pulled Victor in for another kiss.

They smiled against each other as they parted again.

The sound of a throat clearing. Yuri jumped. He turned to see Yakov standing at the edge of the cubby.

“Mr. Feltsman… sir…” Yuri tried while Victor cast him a confused look.

“Let’s get the two of you back to the examination rooms,” Yakov said softly. “You’re already all over social media, and the phones are ringing off the hook with interview requests.”

“What’s social media?” Victor asked, tilting his head. He blinked a few times. “And what’s a phone?”

Yuri laughed. “You’ll learn soon enough. Shall we go back?”

Victor smiled. “Of course.”

Yuri helped Victor collect the meters of hair that had grown over the centuries so that it wouldn’t trail on the ground, then helped him to stand.

“Do you need a wheelchair?” Yakov asked quietly.

Victor took a careful step, then shook his head. “I… should be ok?”

Yuri stepped near and looped his arm around Victor’s waist. “I won’t let you fall.”

Victor smiled at him.

“This way,” Yakov said as he stepped out of the cubby.

Yuri helped Victor down, and started to follow Yakov when Chris’s hair caught his eye. “Yakov, sir?

Yakov turned back, one eyebrow raised.

“Can… can Chris come back?” Yuri asked. “I mean…”

“Yuri?” Victor asked, confused.

Yuri smiled. “He’s writing a book about you.”

Victor beamed. “Somebody’s writing a book about me?”

Yuri chuckled. “There are a lot of books about you.”

Victor laughed. “Why?”

“Well um…”

Yakov sighed and turned to Victor. “It’s up to you.”

Victor tilted his head to the side. “I don’t see why not. Yuri asked, and I trust him.”

Yakov rolled his eyes and turned back to the tour group. “Giacometti, you’re with us. Mila, you know the drill, though I think any privacy has already been breached.”

Mila nodded while Chris broke off from the group and joined them.

Yakov guided them to a door marked for employees only, and they were out of sight of the tour group.

Yuri noticed Victor looking around as they walked. “Vitya?”

Victor turned to him, a slightly confused look on his face. “The sanctuary is different than I remember.”

“That’s because it’s not the same sanctuary you fell asleep in,” Yakov replied. “You were moved. We’re not even in Moscow. You’re now in Saint Petersburg, a city that didn’t exist when you went to sleep according to records.”

“Wow!” Victor said, laughing.

“You’re not worried about that?” Yuri asked.

Victor turned to him again and shook his head. “I knew things would be different when I woke up. I decided when I went to sleep to embrace them…” Victor turned to smile at Yuri, “for the sake of my soulmate.”

Yuri blushed.

Yakov opened another door. “Giacometti, take Victor in. I need to speak to Katsuki for a minute.”

Victor’s eyes widened as he turned to Yuri, and Yuri felt an ache at the thought of being parted for even a few minutes.

“It’ll just be a minute,” Yakov clarified. “I know the pull is still strong between you.”

Yuri couldn’t hold back a soft whine as his soulmate disappeared into the examination room.

“I want to apologize for yelling Katsuki,” Yakov said softly.

Yuri blinked and looked at him. “Sir?”

“I should have known Celestino would train you better than that.”

Yuri blinked again in confusion.

Yakov laughed. “You have no idea what I’m talking about do you?”

Yuri shook his head. “I think I heard you call my name…”

Yakov’s laughing faded to chuckles. “I was yelling at you to give whoever woke Victor their privacy, at least until I got close enough to see that it was you.”

“Oh…”

“Did you even hear me?”

Yuri shook his head. “I… um…”

Yakov smiled. “I’m not surprised. A soul pull usually comes with a sense of tunnel vision. Either way, I apologize.”

Yuri shook his head. “No sir, it’s ok, really.”

Yakov pushed the door open again. “I won’t keep you any longer.”

“Thank you!” Yuri cried as he rushed in. He found Victor already sitting on a medical examination table, chatting with Chris.

Victor grinned as he saw Yuri, and held open his arms. Yuri rushed right to them, folding into his embrace.

Victor’s lips against his hair.

Chris chuckled. “You lovebirds sure it’s ok if I’m here?”

Yuri nodded against Victor’s chest. “For now, as long as Victor’s ok with it.”

“He was asking me about where I was in the royal line, and what happened when royals became sleepers,” Victor said, laughter in his voice. “I can’t believe it’s changed enough that it’s not known.”

Yuri looked up into Victor’s clear blue eyes. “A lot has changed.”

The shrill sound of a cell phone ring echoed through the room, and Yuri scrambled to pull it from his pocket.

“I’m so sorry!” Yuri said as he tried to silence it. He breathed a sigh of relief as he sent the call to voicemail.

“What’s that?” Victor asked, amused.

“It’s…” Yuri began. “Well, it’s a cell phone. Ummm… I’m not exactly sure what in your time I could compare it to…”

“It’s not like anything Victor would know,” Chris said. “They’re devices that allow a person to talk to another person even in far away places.”

Victor blinked. “A letter?”

Chris laughed. “Not really.”

Yuri’s phone started ringing again, and Yuri sighed, knowing only one person who would be so immediately persistent.

“Go ahead,” Chris said. “Let him see.”

Yuri felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he pulled the phone from his pocket and answered the call. He immediately put it on speakerphone.

“Yuri!” Phichit scolded in English. “Why did I have to find out from social media that my best friend was the one to wake Victor Nikiforov?”

Yuri sighed. “Because it’s not even been a full hour yet Phichit. We’re still waiting for a doctor for his initial medical evaluation.”

“So it’s true?” Phichit shrieked.

“Wow!” Victor said in Russian. “So the person there is far away?”

“Yuri?” Phichit asked. “Was that him?”

“Yes Phichit.”

“Is that today’s English?” Victor asked.

Yuri nodded.

“I learned a little when I was younger,” Victor said. “That wasn’t long after the first contact with England. Can I hear more?”

“Victor wants us to keep talking in English Phich,” Yuri said. “He wants to see if he can pick up the modern nuances.”

“Ok!”

Yuri turned to Chris to ask him to translate and stopped. Chris stared at Yuri’s phone, eyes wide.

“Chris?”

Chris looked up at Yuri as if he was in a daze.

Yuri’s eyes widened. “Phichit! Switch to video!”

“Ok…” Phichit said. “But I don’t know why…”

“Just do it!” Yuri hissed.

Yuri switched the phone on his side to video, and saw Phichit’s face fill the screen.

“Ok, my bedhead’s on video,” Phichit said. “Now mind telling me why?”

“Just a hunch,” Yuri said, holding out the phone to Chris. “Phichit, this is Christophe Giacometti. I met him on the flight over.”

Chris took the phone, green eyes widening as he sank to the floor, cradling the phone in his hands.

Yuri heard a gasp from the other end.

“What’s going on?” Victor whispered.

“I think… another match was just made,” Yuri whispered back as he saw Chris’s face split with a smile. “This phone can also let them see each other, though I think Chris started feeling the pull as soon as he heard Phichit’s voice.”

Victor smiled and folded Yuri into his embrace again even as they saw Chris start crying while Phichit sounded choked up on the other end.

Then the doctor came into the room. Yuri escorted Chris to the hall, still cradling the cell phone, and returned to Victor’s side.

“They’re going to perform a basic health check,” Yuri explained as Victor’s eyes tracked the doctor’s movement. “They’re going to listen to your heart and lungs, and measure your weight and blood pressure. Nothing painful or invasive today, though we will need to schedule a more comprehensive checkup for later.”

Victor nodded and their eyes met again. “I trust you.”

After the medical exam they were rushed to a ready room, Yakov already there and pacing.  

“I hate to put you on the spot like this,” Yakov said, “but the news is out and the press is hungry.”

Yuri felt the blood drain from his face. “No… He’s not ready.”

“Sorry Katsuki, but you had to know it would happen as soon as he awoke.”

“Yuri?” Victor asked.

Yuri turned to Victor. He pointed to a door on the other side of the room. “Outside that door a lot of people are waiting to ask us… probably mostly you… questions. And what we say will be spread around the world.”

“Really?” Victor grinned, eyes sparkling.

Yuri sighed. “That doesn’t bother you?”

Victor laughed. “In the past hour I’ve sat on a table made of stuff I don’t recognize, have seen a soul pull happen on a tiny box you pulled from your pocket. I learned that my soulmate is from a country I’d never heard of before, and been told that I’m now awake in a city that didn’t exist when I went to sleep.”

“I’ll try to moderate anything too invasive,” Yakov said, opening the door a crack to peer into the room. “And I’ll try to keep it brief. We just need to give them something.”

Yuri trembled.

“Yuri?” Victor asked, concern etched on his face.

“I… I’m not good with public speaking,” Yuri said.

Victor frowned. “We don’t have to do this.”

Yuri shook his head. “No, it’ll just be worse the longer we put it off.” He leaned in and rested his head on Victor’s shoulder.

Victor’s arms wrapped around him.

“You’re going to have to get used to it,” Yakov said, walking back over. “Victor is famous after all, and for a while at least the press is going to be interested. Probably the tabloids too.”

Yuri groaned.

“Tabloids?” Victor asked.

“Vultures,” Yuri said.

“Questionable press,” Yakov clarified. “They trade in exaggeration, hyperbole and sometimes outright falsehoods. If you two have an argument over what to have for lunch and they’re in earshot they’ll question whether you’re in a relationship-ending fight.”

“They wouldn’t!” Victor exclaimed.

Yakov shook his head. “They would. They almost managed to push me and my Lilia apart in our early years. She was another famous sleeper, a dancer who had been rehearsing for the part of the sleeping beauty before she became one.”

“I… I haven’t even told my parents yet,” Yuri muttered.

“You should probably call first,” Yakov said, taking another peek into the room the press was gathering in. “It’s almost full in there.”

“I… kinda lent my phone to Chris. My roommate from Detroit called, and well…”

Yakov glared.

“Chris felt a soul pull from the box in Yuri’s pocket!” Victor laughed.

Yakov facepalmed and groaned into his hand. He walked over to a panel attached to the wall and pressed what Yuri assumed was an intercom button.

“Yura,” Yakov said. “If you’re there in my office I need you to find Giacometti and bring him to the back.” He stepped away, then returned and hit the button again. “And get Mila with a brush and makeup, she should be done with the tour now and the stylist team is stuck in traffic. I don’t know if we can wait for them much longer.”

A few minutes later the angry blond teen opened the door and let Chris inside. “Mila’s on her way,” he grumbled before stepping out again.

Chris looked sheepish as he handed back Yuri’s phone. “There’s not much battery left. I’m sorry.”

Yuri shook his head. “It’s ok.”

“Phichit’s on his way,” Chris said. “He was researching flights when we hung up.”

Yuri nodded. “He’ll find a good seat. His business is booming so money isn’t an issue with him.”

“Wait… Phichit?” Yakov asked. “Phichit Chulanont?”

Yuri nodded.

Yakov scratched his chin. “Celestino has told me about him and his business. I might need to meet with him while he’s here.”

Yakov wandered off to peek into the conference room again, and Yuri made his way over to a couch. He sunk down on it, Victor taking a seat next to him.

“How’s this box work?” Victor asked as Yuri unlocked it and grimaced at the amount of battery left.

“We’ll see,” Yuri said. “It might not work for long as it’s almost out of power.”

Victor draped himself across Yuri’s shoulders and nuzzled into his neck, and Yuri couldn’t hold back a sigh of contentment.

Victor nodded into his neck. “It’s nice to have a moment to ourselves.”

Yuri smiled and moved just enough to kiss Victor again. “I still can’t believe this is real.”

Victor smiled. “It is though.”

Yuri unlocked the phone again, as it had gone to sleep while he was distracted with Victor, and sighed as he placed the call, knowing it would be late in Japan.

“Moshi Moshi,” Mari said as she picked up the phone.

“Hi Mari,” Yuri said. “You haven’t… you haven’t been watching the news tonight have you?”

“Yuri?” Mari asked. “How’s Russia? And why are you asking about the news?”

“Just… have you seen the news today?”

Mari sighed. “It was a busy night, and we’re still cleaning. But I did hear a few customers talking about Victor Nikiforov waking up. I’m so sorry…”

“Can... can Kaasan and Tousan come to the phone too?”

“Umm… sure. Give me a minute.”

“My phone is almost out of battery, so as fast as you can.”

The sound of footsteps as Mari went in search of Yuri’s parents, then Hiroko’s voice as she picked up the phone. “Yu-chan, I’m so sorry. You worked so hard to be there for him.”

Yuri took a deep breath. “Kaasan, Tousan, Mari-neesan… I’d like you to meet my soulmate… Victor Nikiforov. He doesn’t speak Japanese, but I’m going to ask him to say hello.”

Yuri turned to Victor. “Say hi to them please? They won’t understand, but that’s ok.”

Victor beamed. “Hello my Yuri’s family!”

“Yuri,” Hiroko gasped. “Is that really him?”

“H… hai. We’re about to go into a press conference to announce to the world. But I wanted to tell you first.”

“Oh Yu-chan, we’re so happy for you.” Yuri could hear emotion lacing through his mother’s voice.

Yuri’s phone beeped with a low battery warning. “I have to go, my phone is almost out of battery. I’ll call later when things settle down here.”

“We can’t wait to meet him,” Toshiya said.

“Thanks Tousan,” Yuri said. “I’ll talk to you all later.”

“Until later,” Hiroko said right as the battery died and the phone darkened.

Yuri let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“That was your family?” Victor asked.

Yuri nodded. “My sister answered the phone, then there was my mother and father.”

“Why didn’t the box show what they look like, like it did with Chris?”

Yuri smiled. “The one they were using couldn’t do that. It only works if both can do it.”

“Oh. So much to learn!”

Mila walked up. “Is your phone call finished?”

Yuri nodded.

“I need to at least brush Victor’s hair and get him ready for the cameras.”

Yuri looked at the meters of hair pooling on the floor. He turned to Victor. “We might have to discuss a haircut.”

Victor looked and laughed. “It might make things easier.”

Mila held out a brush to Yuri. “Here, I brought a spare.”

Yuri took the brush with a smile and set his hand on Victor’s shoulder. “Turn please?”

Victor grinned as he turned to give Yuri access to his hair.

Yakov walked over. “As quickly as possible please. I’m going to head on out there and answer preliminary questions, and try to make it clear that you two need privacy right now.”

“Yes Yakov,” Mila said as she teased out a tangle near the ends of Victor’s hair. “I’m glad the caretakers kept it pretty neat,” she said as the knot quickly came free.

Yuri smiled and marveled at the softness of Victor’s hair as he brushed it smooth. “I used to dream about brushing this hair. I just always assumed you’d be asleep,” he said softly.

The door from the main part of the sanctuary banged open, startling everyone. “As I thought,” Yurio grumbled. “You idiots aren’t even watching.”

“Yuri, I don’t think…” Mila started as Yurio stomped to a television.

“Look Baba,” Yurio groused. “He doesn’t have that luxury.” He pointed at Victor. “He’s the most famous now ex-sleeper in the world. His face is about to be seen worldwide, he deserves to at least hear what Yakov is saying about him now .” He turned on the television and Yakov’s voice filled the room.

“Wow!” Victor said. “That box can see into the next room?”

“It’s more complicated than that,” Yuri started.

“This is a television old man,” Yurio said. “And you’re about to be on it. Welcome to the fucking twenty-first century.”

Yurio stormed out again, and Mila sighed. “He’s especially prickly today.”

“Does he always get this way the day of an awakening?” Yuri asked, unable to restrain a kiss to the back of Victor’s neck as he brushed the hair aside.

“Somewhat, but not usually this bad.”

“Now the information you all came here for today,” Yakov said from the television. “I am honored to be able to confirm that the world’s oldest sleeper, Victor Nikiforov, was indeed awakened by his soulmate today at approximately three PM.”

Victor froze, his attention riveted to the screen. “I… was the oldest?”

Yuri realized how little they’d been able to talk in the commotion surrounding his awakening. He moved in front of Victor and took his hands. Yuri nodded. “Yes Vitya, you’re famous for how long you’ve been asleep. It’s been over four hundred years.”

Victor let out a long breath. “Wow…”

Yuri reached up and brushed his hand over his cheek. “Are you ok?”

Victor smiled softly. “I guess… that’s why things have changed so much… why Chris didn’t know what the royal protocols were.”

“I’m sorry…” Yuri said softly.

Victor took Yuri’s hand and kissed his palm. “Don’t be, my beautiful Yuri. My slumber brought me to you.”

Yuri shook his head. “I’m not worth it though.”

Victor frowned. “Don’t say that.”

“But…”

Victor put his hands on Yuri’s face and brought him in for a kiss. “You’re worth it. You’ll always be worth it. I knew it from the moment I looked into your eyes that I’d found the one person in all time that I’m meant to be with.”

Tears slid down Yuri’s cheeks. “Vitya…”

“Stop with the waterworks, unless you want the entire world to see bloodshot eyes,” MIla scolded.

Yuri sniffled. “I can’t help it.”

“Be nice!” Victor pouted at the same time. “My Yuri can cry if he wants to.”

A wet laugh sounded from Yuri’s throat. “She’s right though. The cameras pick up everything.”

Victor kissed Yuri’s forehead.

“Ok,” Mila said as she set down the brush. “Makeup time. Both of you look at me. We’re just going to go with a light powder to counter the glare of the lighting.”

Yuri faced Mila as she applied a layer of powder to his skin, then watched as she selected a different color for Victor.

She smiled. “Ok, you’re as ready as you’re going to be.” She stood and walked over to the doors to the conference room, peeking in. “I think it’s time,” she said as she softly closed the door again.

Victor took Yuri’s hand and squeezed.

“How are you so comfortable with this?” Yuri asked, trying to resist burying his face against Victor’s chest.

“Because you’re here,” Victor murmured, leaning in and kissing Yuri’s hair. “I know that my Yuri will always look out for me.”

“How?”

Victor smiled. “Because I do. You’ve already said it in so many ways. You came, even though you tried to convince yourself that I wasn’t your match. You made sure I was comfortable for the doctor, and just now when you were brushing my hair you said you always expected to brush it when I was asleep. You were always looking out for me, weren’t you?”

Yuri felt tears at the corners of his eyes again. “I dreamed of simply knowing what color your eyes were.”

Victor’s smile widened. “You can look into them every day.”

Yuri laughed. “That might not be enough.”

“Ok,” Mila said. “They’re ready for you.”

Yuri helped Victor to his feet, holding his hair again as they made their way to the conference room.

Camera flashes blinded them as another employee guided them toward the makeshift stage, then they were taking places next to Yakov.

Yuri looked around as he took a seat, then jumped as Yakov nudged him and cleared his throat in a ‘say something’ way.

“Hi… um….” Yuri started. He paused and took a deep breath. “My name is Yuri Katsuki, and I’m from Hasetsu, Japan.”

“Hi,” Victor said next to him. “Victor Konstantinovich Nikiforov of Moscow.”

There was a moment of silence, then the room burst into noise as all the reporters started shouting questions at once.

Yuri shrunk back in his chair.

Victor reached out and took Yuri’s hand. “I’m here,” he said softly.

Yuri turned and smiled.

Yakov pointed and Yuri saw a familiar face rise.

“Morooka Hisashi from TV Tokyo,” the reporter said, “and glad I decided to vacation here. Katsuki-san, can you tell us what brought you here today?”

Victor squeezed Yuri’s hand.

Yuri smiled at his soulmate then turned back to the reporter. “It all started when I was twelve, and saw Victor’s photo in my school textbook…”

* * *

Victor’s laughter mingled with Vicchan’s excited yips in the much more lavish apartment that the government had moved him and Yuri into.

“Yuri, he’s adorable!” VIctor declared, sitting on the floor with Vicchan bouncing all around. “What kind of dog did you say he is again?”

“Toy poodle,” Yuri said, taking a seat next to Victor. He reached out and ran his fingers through Victor’s much shorter hair, cut to waist length.

“And you named him after me?” Victor laughed as Vicchan stood on his knees and licked his face.

Yuri blushed and nodded into Victor’s shoulder.

Victor leaned back enough to capture Yuri’s lips in a kiss.

“So you said he’s a toy poodle?” Victor asked. “Does that mean they come in a bigger size?”

Yuri nodded.

“Let’s get one! We can call it Makkachin!”

Yuri tilted his head. “Makkachin? What’s that mean?”

Victor laughed. “I like the sound!”

Yuri smiled. “Makkachin it is.”

Victor kissed him again. “So when will we meet your family?”

Yuri shifted and tucked himself against Victor. “We have a flight to Moscow next week for an interview. That’ll be your first time on an airplane. If you handle it ok we’ll book a flight to Japan.”

Victor pouted. “We can’t just go?”

Yuri looked up at him and smiled. “I’d love to. But even now not everybody likes to fly, and it’s at least twelve hours for the shortest flights. I’d prefer to know in advance if you get airsick or anything. The flight to Moscow is much more reasonable for your first time on an airplane.”

“Can Vicchan come with us to Moscow?” Victor asked, scratching behind the dog’s ears.

Yuri shook his head. “I’m going to ask Phichit to look after him, since we’ll only be gone a day.”

“Will he be able to tear himself from Chris’s side?” Victor asked with a wink.

Yuri smiled and turned, straddling Victor’s lap. “I don’t know. I know I haven’t been able to leave yours yet, and you’ve been awake several hours.”

Victor’s hands settled on Yuri’s waist and he smiled. “I hope you always stay by my side, and never leave.”

Yuri blushed. “I’ve worked my whole life to be near you. I’m not going to leave now.”

Victor beamed. “Yuri!”

Yuri was just leaning in for another kiss when a knock sounded at the door. He sighed and stood, but grinned when he found Chris on the other side.

Chris walked in and took a seat in an armchair while Victor moved from the floor to the couch.

“A day has never felt this long before,” Chris said as Yuri settled in next to Victor.

Yuri smiled. “Phichit’s been texting me the same thing, well at least he was until his flight boarded.”

Chris smiled. “I never thanked you.”

Yuri blinked. “For what?”

Chris chuckled. “I don’t know how much longer it would have taken us to meet if you hadn’t asked Yakov for me to come back to the exam room with you.”

Yuri smiled. “I think fate would have found a way.”

Chris smiled. “I can’t wait to have him in my arms though.”

Yuri laughed. “Good luck keeping him there. Phichit’s a ball of energy. You’ll have your hands full with him.”

Chris laughed. “I’ll manage.” He looked around. “So the government put you in here?”

Victor nodded. “I don’t know why though.”

Yuri picked up Vicchan and settled him between him and Victor. “It’s temporary… again. Something about how they couldn’t let the world’s most famous ex-sleeper live in the short term rental I was in. They’ve also assigned a realtor to help us find something more permanent.”

“Will you be able to afford what they probably want on the salary of a caretaker?” Chris asked.

Yuri shook his head. “No, but apparently it’s… not an issue…”

“Oh?” Chris cocked his head.

“Well…” Victor said. “I was a prince you know.”

“Surely that doesn’t matter now,” Chris said.

Victor laughed. “No, but the royal line used to set up treasuries for royal sleepers, which were then funneled into banks over time. Because the accounts were considered sleeper assets… well…”

Yuri sighed. “His accounts survived the overthrow of the Tsars, and have been gaining interest for centuries, on top of what was already there. He’s not in the realm of billionaires, but we’ll never want for money.”

“Wow…” Chris sat back in the chair. “I never knew.”

Yuri nodded. “Apparently it’s been kept mostly a secret among a few top government officials and sanctuary administrators. There are still accounts like Victor’s though, so it can’t be mentioned in your book.”

Chris nodded. “Understandable.”

“Oh, did you hear? Museums all over the world have called about my chaise,” Victor laughed. “Something about the historical significance.”

“I’m sure that’ll fetch a tidy sum,” Chris said.

Victor shrugged. “It doesn’t matter to me. I told Yakov the sanctuary could do with it what they wanted. If it sells they’ll keep the money. Though I think for now they’ve decided to keep it on display, at least until the public interest subsides a bit.”

“I’ll have to get some photos of it for the book,” Chris said. “Oh, also can I get a photographer to come in and take photos of you on it, you too Yuri?”

“Me?” Yuri squeaked.

Chris laughed. “Yes you. You’re the man who woke Victor Nikiforov. Face it, you’re almost as famous as he is now.”

Yuri groaned and buried his face in Victor’s shoulder.

Victor shifted to wrap his arm around Yuri and kissed his hair. “You did ok in the press conference today. You’ll be fine.”

Yuri scrunched his nose. “I’m only talking to the press with you.”

“Does that include me too?” Chris joked.

Yuri bit his lip. “I think… you’re ok. I mean we’re already friends.”

Victor laughed. “Did you want to start your interviews before Phichit arrives? Give you something to do?”

Chris lit up. “You mean it? You’d give me the first interview?”

“Is that important?” Victor asked, tilting his head.

Yuri laughed while Victor blinked. He angled to press a kiss to Victor’s jaw. “Reporters fall over themselves for the first one-on-one interviews with famous people Vitya.”

Victor laughed again. “Then it’s even more important for Chris to get it! He’s a friend!”

“Assuming that the publisher is ok with him changing the scope of the book somewhat,” Yuri said.

Chris waved the concern away. “Are you kidding? I don’t even need to ask. Direct from the source is the best way of getting history. Besides, there are still things after he went to sleep to discover. My threads will just be stronger from the starting end.”

Yuri smiled as he leaned against Victor, and felt the other man’s arm around his waist. He hummed softly.

“Have you two even had a good chance to get settled?” Chris asked, features pinching in concern.

“It’s… been kind of a busy day,” Yuri said, shaking his head. “After the press conference we met with the government officials who told us about Victor’s money… and the new apartment. Then they moved us over from the place I was at, and Victor finally met Vicchan just before you arrived.”

Chris smiled. “I should let you two have some time together.” He moved to stand.

Yuri and Victor shared a glance.

“It’s ok,” Yuri said. “We offered to distract you until Phichit gets here, and it would be rude to renege on that.”

“Are you sure?” Chris asked, looking between them.

Victor smiled. “We’ll let you know if we want to be alone.”

Chris settled back in the chair. “Ok… but kick me out if you two need some time alone.”

Yuri smiled and nodded. “Ok. In the meantime I’ll start a pot of tea.” He stood.

Victor turned to him, a confused look on his face. “What’s tea?”

Yuri laughed and leaned over to press a kiss to Victor’s cheek. “It’s a magical warm drink that’ll make you feel good.”

“It’s magic?” Victor’s eyes glittered with excitement.

Yuri laughed. “No, but sometimes it seems like it, especially on cold mornings.”

Victor pouted, and Yuri couldn’t help but lean in for another kiss. “It tastes good though.”

Victor smiled.

Yuri padded to the kitchen, rummaged through cupboards for a kettle, and finally managed to put it on to boil. He was digging for his favorite tea when strong arms wrapped around his middle.

Yuri sighed and leaned back into Victor’s embrace.

“I think this tea is taking far too long,” Victor murmured as he kissed Yuri’s head.

“Sorry,” Yuri said. “I had to look for where they put everything.”

Victor nuzzled Yuri’s neck. “This must be a very magical drink to take you away from me for so long.”

Yuri turned and pressed his lips to Victor’s. He ran his fingers along his cheeks and into his silver hair as they separated. “It’ll be worth it love, I promise.”

Victor’s eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled. “Say it again.”

Yuri blinked. “It’ll be worth it?”

Victor laughed. “The part in the middle.”

Yuri blinked again before a blush crept over his cheeks. “Love...” He smiled. “I love you Vitya.”

Victor beamed. “I love you too my Yuri.”

The tea kettle started whistling behind them.

Victor laughed and looked at the boiling water. “So… how do you make this tea?”

* * *

“So I tap this icon?” Victor asked, awkwardly holding his new cell phone.

“Mm-hmm,” Yuri replied.

“And then what?”

Yuri looked over at the screen. “Ummm…”

“Here, I’ll show you,” Phichit said, standing from where he’d been sitting next to Chris.

“Get back here,” Chris said, tugging a laughing Phichit back into his embrace.

“But I can show him how to do it faster than Yuri,” Phichit argued after a quick kiss.

“And Yuri will have to remember how to do it himself anyway,” Chris pointed out. “He’s got almost as many fans as Victor now. He’ll need to run his own social media.”

“Yuri? Run his own social media?” Phichit burst into laughter.

“Hey!” Yuri cried.

Phichit’s laughter faded to giggles. “Face it Yuri, I posted on your accounts more than you did.”

Yuri sighed and leaned back against the couch cushions.

“Yuri!” Victor cried, joy in his voice as he held the phone over. “People are already liking the photo!”

Phichit chuckled. “I’m not surprised. You posted photos of yourself with Vicchan and your new puppy…”

“Makkachin,” Victor said.

“Right,” Phichit said. “Makka. Anyway, that’s like the golden ticket to social media: Famous people and cute animals”

Phichit’s phone sounded an alert and he pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at it. “It _is_ a cute photo. And your English… I’m not all that surprised you picked up on the speech patterns quickly. But you’ve got spelling and grammar down as well.” He shook his head. “No wonder you’re picking up the technology so well. If more older sleepers are like you I might just add a component to my business to help sleepers _begin_ their digital presence too.”

Victor beamed at the compliment and Yuri couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“So what are your plans now?” Chris asked, turning to Victor.

Victor set the phone aside and wrapped himself around Yuri. “Now that we’re back from Moscow I want to meet my Yuri’s family as soon as possible, and Yakov has delayed Yuri’s start at the sanctuary until things have settled a bit. So we’re going to Japan next week for more interviews and to spend some time with his family for a couple weeks. Then we’ll come back here.”

“Where Victor has a stack of talent agencies to sort through…” Yuri sighed.

“Hmm?” Phichit asked, looking up from where he was playing with Vicchan on the floor. “Agencies?”

“They want me to be a model!” Victor laughed.

Phichit laughed. “Well, you are one of the most recognizable faces in the world, and good looking on top of that.”

Victor’s smile widened.

“Seems a bit risky though,” Chris said. “You’re still learning about how much the world has changed. It’s too easy for people to take advantage of you.”

Victor frowned slightly.

Yuri squeezed Victor’s hand. “Yakov seems to have some connections, people that he trusts who have worked with sleepers before. He’ll make sure you’re connected to the right people.”

Chris chuckled. “I shouldn’t be surprised. He was always rather protective of you.”

“Really?” Victor asked.

Chris nodded

Laughter echoed through the room as Phichit was tag-teamed by both dogs trying to lick his face at once.

Yuri chuckled. “How long are you staying Phich?”

Phichit looked up. “Well… I’m on break, and I have a couple employees I trust now so I don’t have to go right back for the business. I was thinking of staying at least until Chris went back to Switzerland.”

“What about your hamsters?”

Phichit laughed as another attempt was made to slobber his face. “My new roommate is taking care of them.”

“Leo, right?” Yuri asked.

Phichit nodded. “He was happy to get out of the dorms as soon as your stuff was out.”

Yuri smiled. “Do you think you can stay and dogsit until we get back from Japan?”

Phichit set the dogs aside as Chris tugged him back onto the couch. He nodded. “That shouldn’t be a problem. Yakov wants me to demo my system anyway, and he might ask me to set up the sanctuary to handle it, and you know how long that takes, especially since I’d need to train people.”

Yuri nodded.

“Great!” Victor said. “I can work with Phichit to help him refine the new part of his company, talk with Chris for his book, and then we’ll go to Japan!”

“Isn’t that a lot?” Yuri asked.

Victor smiled at him. “I was asleep for more than four hundred years. Now it’s time to enjoy my life and my love…”

Yuri blushed.

Victor leaned in and kissed him. “I plan to enjoy every day to the fullest, with you.”

Yuri smiled as Victor leaned in to rest his forehead against Yuri’s.

The distinctive sound of a cell phone camera echoed through the room.

“Perfect!” Phichit said, swiping his screen to caption the photo.

“Phichit!” Yuri cried.

Phichit laughed as he put his phone away. Seconds later Yuri received a notification that he’d been tagged in the photo.

Yuri picked up his phone and opened it, holding the phone so Victor could see too. Underneath Phichit had captioned it simply with ‘Soulmates!’ and a string of heart emojis.

Yuri sighed happily at the sight of him and Victor, together.

Then the phone started sounding again with notifications as people liked and commented on the photo.

Victor’s eyes were glittering as he grinned at Phichit. “Show me how to do those little pictures with the words!”

Yuri looked between Victor, Phichit and Chris and smiled. Then Victor turned, grinning, and their eyes met.

 _Blue…_ Yuri thought. _A brilliant blue worthy of a prince._

Victor smiled and held out his hand, and Yuri made his way to his side.

_Soulmates..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[GIFT ART] Tale of the sleeping prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474628) by [ayawanderlust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayawanderlust/pseuds/ayawanderlust)




End file.
